marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm
Storm is a weather event in Marada that first appeared on 27th January 2020. It's different to the Rain that was experienced earlier before and it's like no weather the residents of Marada have ever experienced! As soon as we know more about it, we will let you know... but so far it's brought the following changes to Marada... The School is currently closed as a result of the severe weather across Marada. Fasoro thunder.gif Unfortunately the Magic Carpet cannot fly through the storm and has been grounded. You will not be able to use the Magic Carpet to pass any mission level until the storm passes. While the Magic Carpet is grounded, you can visit the Telescope and are guarenteed to spot it if you haven't already done so! Telescope.gif The Account Upgrades Shop has a 2 for 1 promotion on all Blood items. Blood white.gif Blood red.gif The storm isn't all doom and gloom! Play Cloud Nine and all three storm cloud multipliers will show, automatically awarding you with the highest multiplier. Cloudnine.gif To help prepare for the worst of the storm, the Batteries, Canned Food and Candles Shops all have a 2 for 1 special on all items. Batteries.gif Candles.jpg The storm has the Sugar Stack falling over so easily the stack cannot get as high as usual. Gizmo minipet.gif Every time you play Pie Throw, the storm will blow a pie at a random player online. Piethrow.gif The storm is much worse in Vortex Park, forcing the Diner, Fake Dukka Coins, Fake Pirate Ship and Fake Costumes Shops to close. Yakubi tornado.gif Gobble tornado.gif Paffuto tornado.gif Ike tornado.gif Shusan has also had to stop her quests, as her socks were blowing away. Shusan.gif The storm has the Nutty Tree dropping its nuts each time you visit. NuttyTreebutton.jpg Every time Pembe throws her Pixie Dice, they blow away! Until the storm passes, she will give out either 1 or 2 random stats each time - guaranteed! Pixiedice.gif For safety reasons, Slater Park has had to temporarily close Fasoro Falls and the Ferris Wheel to all riders. Fasorofalls.jpg FerrisWheel.png 29th January 2020 BREAKING NEWS As most of you will be aware, Marada has been experiencing very unusual weather recently. The Wizard from Dukka Caves has kept himself to himself for most of his time in Marada but today he broke his silence. Although he's not sure what caused the Heatwave last November, he is certain of one thing... Borak should not have interfered! He is knows for certain that the rain, rainbow, snow and now this storm are all Borak's fault. He believes things are only going to get worse over the next few weeks or months! Although the Wizard is magic himself, he believes that it should never be used to try and change the weather. Borak has been forced to apologise publicly to the residents of Marada and to repay them. Whenever you complete his quests, he will pay you the usual MP reward but also donate the same amount of MP to the Giveaways feature in your name. If you win an item from his quest, he will also donate the same item to the Pot of Gold. The Wizard has opened his new Wands Shop in Dukka Caves. Wands.gif 30th January 2020 The Storm warnings are being ignored by the owners of Slater Park, who have recently invested in an upgrade to their Murfin Madness ride. Rather than close the ride, they've decided to cut rides from every 2 hours to every 12 hours. Any pet brave (or stupid) enough to ride Murfin Madness will be guaranteed a Charisma Stat until the storm passes. MurfinMadness.png 31st January 2020 Day 4 of the Storm and conditions are getting worse - not better! Scientists have increased the storm from a category one to a category two and it's been officially named Storm Maranormous. The Storm has had its first confirmed injuries. These poor Arinya, Azul, Bolimo, Hump, Ideus, Lati, Osafo and Troit were Injured on their way to work today. Arinya injured.png Azul injured.png Bolimo injured.png Hump injured.png Ideus injured.png Lati injured.png Osafo injured.png Troit injured.png A new 'Raging Storm' experience has been released. Can you find it? Raging-storm-experience.png Not all of Marada is scared of the Storm. Brad, the Personal Trainer from Lush Lake will continue to train himself and other pets through any weather! His quests now give much more MP than they used to. If your pet does gain a stat from completing his quest, you will gain DOUBLE STATS until the storm passes. PersonalTrainer.png With the School still closed due to the storm, the City of Marada has announced that the FREE LESSONS for Simerian pets will be rewarded once the storm clears. 1st February 2020 Storm Maranormous has been upgraded from a category 2 to a category 3 storm. These poor Addow, Ike, Yakubi and Zoink are its latest victims. Addow injured.png Ike injured.gif Yakubi injured.png Zoink injured (1).gif 2nd February 2020 We never normally give any clues to avatars but we'd like to point out that a couple of these avatars are weather based and all future avatars that are released could be too. This means that if you can't find an avatar right now, it may be that the solution requires the weather to change. Wrap up your pets during this storm by using one of the 77 Mummy Dolls that have been updated. MummyDollsShopItems (1).png 3rd February 2020 BREAKING NEWS Mari the digital Assistant in Ziranek is broadcasting an important public service announcement in all languages spoken in Marada - including duck! Storm Maranormous has been upgraded from a category 3 to a category 4 storm overnight and is gaining strength! Mari is warning all Marada residents to prepare for the worst and to help spread the word. Assistant.gif|"Warning! Attention! Warnung! Avvertimento! Advertencia! TORNADO!" Category:Wars, Plots and Events